Eryniall
by CrazyCatMelody
Summary: A young girl found in the forest of Mirkwood learns her worth (and to speak). May update this.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl in the Forest

"Run, run! No matter what happens get as far away from here as you can and don't look back." So that is what she did. The young child ran as far as she could and did not stop even when she entered a thick set forest. Not until she tripped and hit her head.

On waking up the child found herself in the same place as she fell. She was alone. She knew nothing of her surroundings, how she had gotten there or unfortunately much else.

"I'm hungry, can I eat you?"

"No, you cannot eat me."

A little face looked surprised at the bush.

"Why not. What will happen if I eat you?"

"You will die, young one"

"Oh, I'd better not then. Thank you for telling me."

The little child sat softly in the lower branches of her favourite tree.

"Mother tree?"

"Yes, little tree."

"Can you tell me a story please?"

"Alright. One day there will be a little girl born from the woods. She will be strong in heart and mind. For many years she will have been alone but when the time is right she will be found."

Mother tree finished her story there having found her young one asleep in her branches.

"You look thirsty little one, there is a stream a little ways away. But make sure you are not found for there are travellers nearby."

The child went to get some water, the forest thickening to hide her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Foundling

The child froze, one foot in the air. So did the elves. For a moment nothing happened then all at once the child turned back and ran into the darker depths of the forest. The elves hesitated unsure whether or not to enter, they chose to follow.

It was the first time the young girl had seen anyone since she first came to the forest. She had no idea what to do so she ran to father tree who was the closest of her parents. She climbed him to get away from the strangers below.

"Father tree I have been found, what should I do?"

Father tree hugged her as tightly as a tree can and told her "you must go with them little tree, they mean you no harm."

The little girl trusted her family like nothing else she had met so with tears streaming down her face she climbed down to the unknown beings below. Before she left father tree she said "We shall all be here for you whenever you want us."

The elves saw her crying and wondered what could be wrong.

"Perhaps she has hurt herself." Suggested one.

"No, I don't think so. What I want to know is why she ran from us yet comes back to us now."

"True enough."

One of the elves crouched to the girls height.

"What's wrong child. Why are you crying." He had been speaking in Weston because unbeknownst to the child she was human, but he did not get an answer or even a hint of understanding. He tried many other languages each with the same effect. Eventually he resorted to sign language. Pointing to himself he said his name. He waited for her to do the same. To help her understand he pointed to another elf and said his name. She pointed to herself but nothing else happened. Thinking she was deaf or dumb they took her to Mirkwood for their healers to look at her.

The crouched elf stood and held out his hand. Understanding what he wanted the girl took it. She whispered one last goodbye to her family before they left.

The healers didn't know what to do with her. She wasn't deaf or dumb. She wasn't stupid either, they'd found that out and in all other respects she was healthy.

When the healers were done she was taken to Thranduils throne room. Sitting beside him, or almost on him was a very young Legolas. The girl decided to use the guard who had led her out of the forest as a bodyguard.

"What's her name?" Asked Thranduils addressing the guard.

"We don't know, my lord." She doesn't seem to speak any language we know of."

"She's not deaf."

"The healers say she isn't"

"Or dumb."

"No."

Suddenly Legolas started bouncing up and down on the arm of his father's throne.

"Oh she's speaking tree language ada!"

"What?"

Normally Thranduil would have been angry if he had acted this way in the throne room but this information was important and surprising. Unfortunately it also meant Legolas would be more unmanageable than usual.

Thranduil gave a sigh of exasperation before turning to the matter at hand.

"It would be best if we found someone who could speak tree and is able to adopt."

"Why can't we adopt her?"

"Because I can't speak tree and you have other things to think about. Remember, you're a prince." Legolas sulked a little.

"I believe one of the kitchen staff knows the trees language."

"Brilliant. Go and get her."

The young girl refused to leave her new friend so Thranduil sent another elf to go.

Amdirthorn was unsurprisingly shocked at being called before the king. Shaking violently all the way, every possible scenario ran through her head. Why should she go to the throne room? But when she arrived she saw a young girl trying to hide behind one of the guards while Legolas eyed her eagerly. Amdirthorn curtsied to the king.

"You called for me my king?" She kept her eyes from the king as all servants do when in the presence of royalty.

"I believe you are able to speak tree language?"

Surprised at this statement it took a while for her to answer.

"I do."

"We are unable to speak to this young girl due to a language barrier which, as Legolas noticed, is because she only seems to understand tree language."

Amdirthorn was near speechlessness and finally chose not to say anything.

"Well."

Amdirthorn looked at him blankly.

"Well ask her her name for goodness sake."

Amdirthorn turned to the child. A while later and she thought she understood the answer.

"If I understand correctly she said her name is little tree."

"Ada, ada can I try?"

"Would you calm down Legolas, I shouldn't have to reprimand you in the throne room."

"But ada." Whined Legolas.

"Fine you can have ago. But we are not keeping her."

Legolas began to speak tree. Little Tree looked out from her hiding place realising someone was speaking to her.

"Hello, I'm Gael. What's your name? He translated his name into the Mirkwood version of Entish seeing as they don't have Ent s.

"Little Tree."

"I live here in Mirkwood. Where do you come from.?"

"Linh Dohl."

Linh Dohl is the Trees name for themselves. Legolas knew this so he didn't enquire further.

"What is this place. What are you?"

A little surprised by the last question Legolas answered "I'm an elf. I'm a prince and this is my ada's throne room."

"What's a prince?"

Again Legolas didn't know what to say because trees don't have royal families. Their conversation was interrupted by Thranduil

"Legolas what is going on."

"Amdirthorn was right, her name is Little Tree. But she doesn't know what an elf is. Oh and she comes from Linh Dohl."

"What's Linh Dohl?"

"It's what the trees call themselves."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day little tree woke early. She had been bathed and found out what a comfortable bed was the night before. It was not long until Amdirthorn came in to get her up. Having a daughter was going to be hard work but Thranduil had cut some of her hours to let her look after the child. She saw little tree looking out of the window.

"Little Tree I need to talk to you." Little Tree turned to face her new mother.

"Why?"

"Most of the people here can't speak tree which means no one can understand your name except us. So I thought we could make up a name everyone could say."

Little Tree began to worry herself. Her name was her last connection to her home.

"No I won't do it."

"I understand you don't want to lose your tree name, you won't. We'll still call you little tree in tree language. But elves speak to each other through noise. Elves can have more than one name, just like you will. And if you want to I thought perhaps we could call you Eryniell. It means daughter of the wood, just as you are daughter of Linh Dohl."

Little Tree nodded and smiled. She tried to pronounce it but she hadn't used her voice in a long time and it cracked at first. It took a while and Amdirthorn helped her sound it out.

"Where's Gael?"

"Say Legolas. That is Gaels true name."

"What is your name?"

"Amdirthorn."

"That sounds hard."

"It is Little Tree, but if you really want to I'll teach you to say it."

Eryniell spent all morning learning names of people and objects. Please and thank you weren't quite working out as well as amdirthorn had hoped though. By lunchtime Amdirthorn had learned a little of little tree's past. Something that troubled her was that Eryniell didn't know how old she was. If she had been living with the trees a long time she could be older than she seems. The healers decided she was around ten but they too had come to the same conclusion. To be able to speak Entish or Mirkish so fluently she needed to have been among them for years.

Amdirthorn had to work in the afternoon but it wasn't long before Eryniell was sought out by Legolas. He too had been studying all morning but his mind kept slipping to little tree. It would be much better to be free. For now little tree resided in the guest quarters as Amdirthorn had no where for here to stay.

When Legolas found her he offered to show her the grounds where they could play freely. It wasn't long before they were playing some complicated game involving racing through treetops. Anyone watching would have thought it a race not a childish war. It was difficult for the trees because they were often asked to take sides. Although they had known Legolas all his life it did not take long to realise Eryniell was as fun as he was. They could not help liking her and soon they were loved equally. Which caused the trees more anguish when asked to take sides.

Eventually they tired of this game.

"Soon I must show you where I come from."

Legolas jumped away from her unsure what to do. He was never allowed to enter Mirkwood but it would be dishonourable to say no. So he said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Crisis

 _Eryniell dreamt of mother tree. She was scared; something was hurting her mother tree. She couldn't see the assailant. Eryniell couldn't get to her Mother tree. It was as though glass was blocking her from her kin, from her family. But Little Tree would get to her, any way she could.  
_ In the early hours of the morning Eryniell slipped away running lightly down corridor after corridor. She had neglected to change knowing she would be too late if she did not hurry. All the time she could feel her mother tree hurting and she was aching more and more too. It was already too long before she found her way out of her new home, even with the trees help. Now she was truly home it was easier to find her way to mother tree.  
Mother tree stood close to the outskirts of the forest. When Eryniell reached her she was mortified at what she had found. A great evil surrounded her family here. It crept down their branches and into their souls. It seeped into their leaves turning them black. First one spot would appear, then another. No skeleton would take their place, it would be an eternal blackness. The air pained Eryniell from deep inside. It made her feel sick, to want to lash out in despair. An anger grew in the pit of her stomach. It would kill them all, but not yet.

Amdirthorn raced through the palace shouting out for Eryniell. Suddenly she ran into Camaenor, the guard who had helped Eryniell in the forest that first day. She stumbled back before apologizing swiftly and side-stepping him. He stopped her.  
"Amdirthorn, what is wrong."  
"Oh Camaenor, it's Eryniell. I can't find her anywhere. I'm so worried for her, I've been looking since I woke this morning."  
Camaenor stilled momentarily. "We must find her, I'll ask around where you cannot and if necessary I'll gather some guards to go into Mirkwood."  
After many hours Camaenor kept his word and left with his friends by his side.

Little Tree hugged her mother tree in the hope she could help her and in turn gain some comfort. Eryniells heart bled for her family. If only she could fight for them. Every one of them. These trees had brought her up, she couldn't just let them fade away. Each tear that wet mother tree dissolved into loving care. As each tear fell some darkness left. Eryniells tears fell over her pure skin until she slept too sad and tired to dream.

"Captain I see her!"  
Camaenor turned in his furious excitement. He just hoped she was alright, she was like a daughter to him. She was lying curled up in the branches of one of the trees. Now that Camaenor had Eryniell in his arms he began to notice the strange darkness which had come about. They should leave this place as soon as possible.

* * *

Days turned into months and months to years. Ever since Eryniell had run to Mother tree she had not spoken, not even in tree language. Her eyes had grown dark. She barely slept and ate in her room. The healers feared she would waste away. Most of the time not even Legolas could gain a smile. She was still a child. A child who resisted care, resisted love. She cared for nothing anymore. Almost all of her true family had retired into the darkness which enveloped them. Eryniell could feel it and it was drawing her in too. Everyone hoped perhaps one day she would come back to them.

* * *

A young elf walked through the forest of Mirkwood. A chill ran up his spine. On several occasions he found himself walking in circles and asked one of the nicer trees for directions. He walked to one saying "How far is it to Elva?" The tree answered back in the same ancient tongue and said "It is twenty trills south and fourty trills west." The young man had walked alone for many years with no one to guide him, hence the words trills and Elva, but the trees knew what he meant. He had heard of a city down this way, a city of elves. He called any city concerning elves Elva but no one quite knew where trills had come from. The trees called him Silva but he never gave his name if he could help it.

* * *

Something stirred Eryniell, there was someone new to her family. Someone who could help her. Someone who didn't belong to these woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing my story, it's really helpful and encouraging.**

Blood Cures Blood

"Who dares to enter Mirkwood?"

The young elf could feel the archers bows trained upon him. He wood have to answer to keep his life.

"Nanye Silva, it is tree."

Groans rolled through the surrounding elves.

"Not another tree speaker."

"How much sindarin do you think he speaks?"

"Do you speak much elvish?"

"Some"

"Where is Laerphen?"

"Over here captain."

"You speak to him in case he speaks tree again."

"Where do you hail from?"

"I have no home."

"Why do you come here?"

"I heard of a city of elves close by. Would you be from this city?"

Laerphen looked to his captain to check what information he could give.

"We are. Why do you have no home, were you banished?"

"U, I have always lived alone."

"You have no one to answer to?"

"U"

"Then we shall take you with us."

* * *

Silva stood in the throne room of king Thranduil. Clad in a small amount of armour he had found on his travels Silva felt strong enough to defend himself should he need to. He had heard not of this king and knew little of these elves.

"You are a wanderer then. A travellor who has no destination."

"Yes my Lord."

The king thought carefully of this proposal.

"I mean no harm to your people."

Finally Thranduil decided to let the boy stay among them. Perhaps he could join their patrols if he was honest of his word.

* * *

Eryniell sat still waiting. Soon her evening meal would arrive. There, a knock at the door. After no answer the servant entered anyway.

"There is a stranger in our midst."

The servant jumped at the sound of a quiet voice. "I wish to see him."

The servant bowed out of the room swiftly running to tell Amdirthorn the good news. Afterwoods he ran to the new guest to tell him the Lady Eryniell wished to see him.

Curious as to why this unknown character could possibly want to see him Silva followed the servant to Eryniells rooms. He entered finding what seemed to be an anaemic teenage human girl shrouded in darkness with a look of despair upon her face. A silence filled the room. Eryniell decided to speak tree to the person beside her.

"I felt you in the forest. I felt your lightness against the pain of the trees."

Silva did not answer but studied her aura instead.

"You have a different name to Silva."

"Mithrilchon." He said aloud.

"True brother... Nanye Eryniell. They named me Daughter of the Wood because that is where I was found. I too have another name, it is Little Tree. I do not know how long I lived among the trees. The wood elves found me, I ran to father tree he told me to follow them. Perhaps it is because of the darkness he told me to leave. Yet I am not safe even here."

"I sense your longing to be among them again."

"I could no longer be among them now. They are in a living death. I join them in their suffering."

"You look awful, I admit that. How did you come to be this way?"

"I am as the trees are. They are enveloped in a darkness not even an elf can cure. I have been among them so long I am subject to it. As the forest weakens so do I. But as they will not, I will not die. It is an immortal death. The leaves turn black searching for light; searching for the joy they once had. I felt it in mother tree when she called to me that night. So long ago now... Some trees are stronger than others. I feel them all asking for help but all I can do is fall. Fall into darkness. I do not fear death, I would welcome it should it appear."

"Perhaps I could be of some help sister."

"Why do you call me sister, we have just met."

"You are my sister Little Tree. Do you not remember? We are twins. We were separated when we were young. I was sent away because people could tell I was a half blood. Because of my ears, you see." Silva showed his ears to Little Tree. " I was not welcome among the humans of our village. I do not know how you came to be here sister but it is good to see you once again. Even if it is under terrible circumstances."

"Where did you go? When you were sent away I mean."

"I wandered for a long time. I was found near Lothlorien. They took care of me until I ran away. Now I come to be here. You are right about these woods. They need help but so do you. How are we supposed to attack the darkness with you like this eh? Come to me sister. Let me comfort you."

Eryniell fell into Mithrilchons arms finally letting her tears fall. They sat there for hours embracing, never needing a spoken word."

The next day everyone was surprised to see Eryniell out in the gardens with Mithrilchon. They talked silently of their adventures. Legolas came towards them a little disappointed he was not the one to have succeeded in getting her outside.

"You have met the Lady Eryniell."

"Met and known for a long time."

A puzzled look quickly passed over the Princes delicate features.

"He is my brother Legolas. My lost brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Neither did I."

"If you are concerned with my honesty you need not be. We are twins, separated early in our childhood. If you need proof I am willing to be tested."

"Sceptical as Legolas was he decided against the proposal as it would embarrass the Lady Eryniell.

"You can't be, she looks so much younger than you. How would you know anyway."

"There is more than one person here who can speak to trees."

This was met with one slightly embarrassed look.

"Well if you are twins you know how old she is then?"

Mithrilchon turned to Eryniell.

"You don't know how old you are?"

"U. I only know I was very young when I went to the trees."

"But you know, do you not?" Questioned the prince.

"28" There was no hesitation.

Legolas looked at Eryniell in disbelief.

"But she's been here nearly twelve years."

"Then she must have been really quite young when she entered the forest. They have put quite a spell on her, even I can tell that."

Legolas took them to the healers exclaiming what he had just heard down their ear holes. They could not possibly believe Eryniell was sixteen when they took her into their care. So they asked them very nicely if they could do some tests on the twins anyway. More tests than the original one. Mithrilchon was far to protective and it took hours for Eryniell to calm him down. He was helping her out already, just by being by her side. Even if it was a bit violent.


End file.
